


"I got a bed in the other room."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hand Job, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Walking In On Someone, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Bleddyn lied back on the couch with his feet braced on one of the armrests. His pants were gathered around his ankles; body rocking against the thick hilt of the dagger that was buried in his ass as an improvised toy. It was his favorite for a reason.





	"I got a bed in the other room."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"I got a bed in the other room."_
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Bleddyn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36165063)**  lied back on the couch with his feet braced on one of the armrests. His pants were gathered around his ankles; body rocking against the thick hilt of the dagger that was buried in his ass as an improvised toy. It was his favorite for a reason.

With his shirt haphazardly shoved up his chest, he squirmed while feverishly tugging at his cock, didn’t bother trying to muffle the sounds that escaped him — high-pitched and desperate. He would’ve thought himself fucking  _pitiful_  if he wasn’t alone.

He grunted when his orgasm hit, stroked himself through it, then went slack after his pulsing muscles finished splattering both his front and the couch with dark purple.

Damp and breathless from the exertion, he closed his eyes as a blissful grin spread across his face—

“What. The.  _Fuck_!?”

Letting out a noise of surprise, Bleddyn’s eyes shot open. He jerked his head in the voice’s direction, hands flying to cover his crotch as he realized it was his new roommate. “I-I thought I was–”

“It’s okay!” she hurriedly said, shielding her eyes as she kept her head bowed. “It’s– Just– I should’ve told you earlier.  _I got a bed in the other room_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
